Life and Love
by Raven in Red
Summary: After a year of being apart, Amy decides to go out and find her beloved Jack Sparrow. After one particular night, she discovers something she wasn't prepared to face. Sequel to Dances and Dreams, R&R, JackOC
1. Stowaway

**Life and Love**

**By: Raven in Red**

After a year of being apart, Amy decides to go out and find her beloved Jack Sparrow. Sequel to Dances and Dreams, R&R, JackOC

**Chapter One: **Stowaway

Amelia Brown, aka Amy, had had enough of the loneliness.

A year ago to the day, she had shared a waltz on the rocky cliffs of Tortuga with the one and only Jack Sparrow. They had gotten to know each other quite well on that night, and they had even shared a kiss together. However, the following morning, Jack was gone. He had left no sign that he had even been there, only the aching pain in Amy's heart. Amy had woken on the cliffs just in time to see Jack's ship, the _Black Pearl_, sailing off into the sunrise.

Now, a year later, Amy decided that she would go and find her beloved Jack. She would do whatever it took to get back to him.

Amy was still in Tortuga, living on the streets. She had spent the year forming her plan of escape.

It was the one-year anniversary of Jack's abandonment, Amy had been spying on a group of pirates who had docked in Tortuga and were staying for a few days. The ship, the _Red Wave_, was captained by a woman by the name of Lisa Lingo. She was tall, brunette, and very headstrong. Amy had also overheard their plan to go after the _Black Pearl_. _Perfect_, thought Amy. She decided to slip aboard the ship and live as a stowaway. She knew how to go almost two weeks without food, and where the rum on a ship was always stored. She knew how to survive as a stowaway.

Amy watched from the docks as the ship was being prepared for departure. She had worn boy's clothes which she had stolen from a nearby motel room. She wore a baggy, off-the-shoulder white shirt, a loose black vest, long brown pants, and black boots. She combed her long brown hair down around her face and wore a black tricorn hat so her face could not be seen. As if she were a true member of the crew, she walked up the gangplank and boarded the ship. She almost felt as if she belonged there.

Taking confident steps, she walked down the stairs leading to the lower decks. That part of the ship was empty, as the crew was out on the main deck, getting the ship ready to sail. Amy went farther down into the cargo hold. She found herself a hiding place behind a tall stack of barrels, crates, and sacks. She was sure that no one would find her.

- - - - - - -

After almost a week on board the _Red Wave_, Amy had become weak from hunger. She had stolen a few bottles of rum from the cellar when the crew slept, but it only made her drunk and very tired. It was her only hope of survival. She spent most of her time in the cargo hold sleeping, praying, or talking to herself. She was becoming slightly delirious from hunger and boredom. She knew she was going to die.


	2. Reunion

**Chapter Two:** Reunion

Finally, the glorious day came.

Amy awoke one morning to shouts of, "Captain Lingo, the _Black Pearl_ is within range!" She jumped up joyfully, forgetting the stabbing hunger pains in her stomach or her fatigue. She skillfully climbed out on deck without being seen. To avoid revealing her true identity, she tucked her long hair into her hat. She looked out and, sure enough, the _Black Pearl_ was out in the distance. Amy sighed with relief. She would be with Jack again.

"Well, boys," Amy turned and saw the captain, Lisa Lingo, addressing her crew, "This is our big day!"

The crew cheered and ran down below deck to arm the cannons. Amy gasped in fright. She would have to get aboard that ship, and fast. She knelt by the railing and said a quick prayer, asking for God's guidance in getting her to Jack. When she was done, she looked out once more at the _Pearl_ and jumped with joy when she realized they were almost aligned.

As soon as the ships were aligned, the cannons began to fire. Suddenly, Lisa shouted out,

"Hey, she's not part of my crew! Kill her!"

Amy, without a second thought, grabbed a rope and jumped off the _Red Wave_. Gunshots blasted all around her. She clamped her eyes shut until she was safely on the deck of the _Pearl_. She ducked down, avoiding further gunshots, and looked around for the captain. Finally she saw him, standing at the helm, looking out at the _Wave_ with a proud smile on his handsome face.

"JACK!" Amy shouted out. Jack turned around and stared at her in surprise. His mouth dropped open slightly. Amy smiled and broke off in a run.

"Jack, oh, Jack!" she shouted happily, jumping right into his arms. His hands held her securely to his chest. She could feel his heart beating underneath his shirt. She felt several kisses to her face. Finally, Jack let go of her and held her at arm's length.

"My Amy, I prayed we would one day see each other again." Jack's smile was so handsome, Amy was speechless.

He began to lean in. Amy stood on her toes and began to lean forward as well. Just before their lips touched, Amy felt the deck shake, and she was knocked off her feet. She fell hard onto the deck. Jack ducked down and said in a panicky voice,

"Amy, get below deck! You shouldn't be out here!"

His command brought tears to her eyes, "But, Jack…" her voice trailed off.

Jack leaned down and gave her a panicky kiss. Amy was shaking with fear. When Jack broke away, he jumped up.

"Go!" he shouted at Amy. She got up and, with her head bent down, ran down below deck. She went below the cannon deck and down into the rum cellar. The walls were extra-thick down there, to keep water out. She sat on the cold, hard floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She cried, covering her ears to block out the booms of cannons and gunshots. After what seemed like a few hours, the gunshots and cannonfire ceased, and she heard cheering up on deck. After a few more minutes, she heard someone coming down the stairs. She jumped up just in time to see Jack emerge on the threshold. She let out a gasp when she saw that he was bleeding. Both his arms and parts of his face and neck held battle scratches. She sighed with relief when she realized they were not deep. Jack, smiling, opened his arms and swooped Amy off her feet. Holding her tightly around her waist, he planted a joyous kiss on her trembling lips. It was fairly short, but it made Amy feel safe.

Without saying a word, Jack took her hand and led her into his cabin. She sat on the chair at his desk and took a good long look at him.

"Jack, you are bleeding…and your shirt is torn," her eyes widened. He looked down at himself and shrugged,

"I've had worse, love."

Amy sighed and shook her head. She held out her hand. "Give me that shirt, and get me a needle and thread, a bucket of water, and a wet rag." He smirked before he took his shirt off. It took a while for Amy to quit staring at his impressive abs, and the tattoos on his chest and back. When he caught her staring, he approached the chair and rested his hands on the armrests, preventing Amy from getting up.

"You're just going to have to deal with the fact that I am completely irresistible." Jack leaned down and pressed his lips down on hers. She felt his tongue on her lips, so she opened her mouth a little. When he finally broke away, she put on a fake pout.

"I was just starting to have fun," she whined. Jack smirked and gave her another tiny kiss.

"Only 'starting'?" he smirked and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, don't worry, love,"

He returned shortly with a bucket of water and a wet rag. Amy started by washing the blood off his shirt. Then she gently washed the blood from his arms and neck. She examined the cuts carefully, and then bandaged the deeper ones. Finally, she took the needle and thread and stitched up the rips in Jack's shirt. When she gave it back, she smirked, "You don't have to put it back on. Rather, I like you better without it."

He smirked and threw the shirt onto his bed. "You don't even have to ask," he growled seductively. Amy welcomed him into another kiss. She broke away fairly quickly.

"Jack, we've barely reunited," she folded her arms across her stomach. "It's been a year."

Jack sighed and gently took her wrists. He pulled her to her feet and placed her arms around his neck. Then he placed his arms loosely around her waist.

"Yes, it has been too long, my Amy," He led her in another slow, sweet dance, just like their last dance on the night they met. "I would hold you like this forever if I could."

Amy smiled and laid her tired head right over his chest. He kissed her right on top of her head. She could feel the warmth of his lips through her hair to her scalp. Amy felt as if she would fall asleep right there in his arms when suddenly, he stopped. His hands moved from her waist to her shoulders. They slowly enveloped her neck and came to rest on her face. She smiled against the warmth of his hands. She turned her head and closed her eyes, feeling his finger trace over her nose and her lips.

"I need to feel you, Amy," he said urgently into her ear. "I need to know I have you with me once more."

Amy opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. She stepped closer and snuggled into his arms. "A year is much too long. I miss that first night, when we danced together on the cliffs."

Jack murmured in agreement, "I remember when I first held you in my arms."

Amy took deep, calming breaths against the warmth of Jack's body. "We are together now, Jack, and that is all that matters."

"Aye, love," Jack kissed her hair again, "That is all that matters."


	3. Stay with Me

**Chapter Three: **Stay with Me

Amy got used to life on the _Black Pearl_. She and Jack and the crew sailed around the Caribbean, plundering several other pirate ships and fighting several battles. Jack taught Amy how to fight with a sword.

On one particular night, Amy happened to be standing up on the railing when Jack spooked her, causing her to fall off the rail and into his arms. Laughing and gasping, she shouted at Jack,

"Oh, Lord, Jack, you almost killed me!"

"I wouldn't do that," Jack replied, placing her down on the ground. "How can I make it up to you, my dear?"

Amy smirked and winked, "I think you can guess."

Jack growled and brought his lips down to hers. Immediately, he swept his tongue over her lips. Once she had opened her mouth, he claimed territory. After a while, Amy had to stop for air, so Jack began kissing her neck. She felt his kisses all over her neck and a few on her shoulders. Then his lips found hers again.

Still kissing her, Jack maneuvered Amy into his cabin. Once the door was shut, he removed his shirt and continued kissing her. Slowly, he undid the buttons on her vest. She slid it off with ease. Then she pulled her lips away,

"Whatever you do, don't stop," she pleaded, looking directly into Jack's eyes.

He didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled her to him and continued to kiss her. He managed to wrestle her tongue to the bottom of her mouth while he removed her shirt and boots. He pulled his lips away and fingered the laces on her corset. He began to untie them. Just as he had untied the last one, Amy stopped him.

"I'll be right back. Go get us a bottle of rum while I go change."

Amy returned before Jack did. She was wearing a skimpy nightgown that had a short, fluttering skirt and a very open neckline. She got into Jack's bed and arranged the covers skillfully around her. Finally, Jack returned.

Amy watched as he took off his shirt and got in bed next to her. Once the sheets were around both of them, he undressed her.

It all happened the way Amy had wanted it to happen. When it was done, Amy lay panting in Jack's arms. Seat was forming around her hairline, and her hair was tangled, but she was happy. Jack was gently kissing her neck. Amy put her nightgown back on, and Jack put his pants back on. Just before they both fell asleep, Jack put his lips to Amy's ear and whispered,

"Stay with me."

"I will."


	4. Sisterly Love

**Chapter Four: Sisterly Love**

Amy woke up the following morning with a renewed feeling in her heart. She was in Jack's arms, and she had just had the best night of her life.

It wasn't until a few days later that Amy started to notice a few changes. She was a lot more tired than she normally was. She was also getting abnormal back and headaches. About another week later, she started to experience morning sickness. Amy thought to herself, _I have to tell Jack_.

He was alone in his cabin when she went to find him. He was sitting in his desk chair, absentmindedly playing with his navigational chart. She cleared her throat, and he quickly turned and looked up at her. She started to speak, but her voice caught and she couldn't say anything. Jack looked concerned,

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked carefully.

Amy's lip trembled. She gulped and said in a tiny voice, "Jack, I'm…pregnant."

Jack looked more than shocked. He couldn't break his gaze. His eyes darted down to her belly, which hadn't started to grow yet. Amy anxiously ran her hands through her hair.

"Jack, I'm sorry," she began.

Jack reached out his arms, "Sweetheart, come here." She approached him slowly. He stood up and enveloped her in a hug. Her head rested over his chest. He kissed her head and held her protectively. For a while, neither of them spoke. They just stood there, hugging each other. Finally, Jack loosened his grip and looked down into her eyes.

"Amy, whatever happens, I will protect you, and that baby."

"_Our_ baby," Amy corrected him.

"Our baby…" Jack mused, leaning down to kiss her forehead. For some reason, Amy started to cry.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Jack asked soothingly, rubbing her back in small circular motions. Amy choked back a sob and answered,

"Jack, I'm scared!"

He looked down into her eyes and gave her a small, sweet kiss. "Don't worry, love. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Amy's sobs slowed down to heavy breathing. Then she felt worn out. Jack looked out the window. It was almost night time, so he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He set her down and got in next to her, wrapping the covers around both of them. Amy cried silently into the pillows until she fell asleep.

- - - - - - -

After about two months, Amy's belly was starting to show a little. Her clothes felt tighter. She sat alone in Jack's cabin, thinking, while he stayed outside at the helm.

_I'm too young to have a baby. I'm only 20. Jack is probably twice my age. I need help. But where can I go?_

Amy thought a while longer. _I can go home to my mother. She lives in Port Royal, and we are not too far away from there. I will go there, have my baby, and let Jack visit. When my baby is born, I will go back out to sea with Jack, visiting the baby as often as I can. My sister will be happy to take care of it._

Amy had an older sister, Cassie, who had already had a baby. Actually, she had had two babies, but her first had been given up for adoption. Cassie's husband had died at sea, so she got quite lonely. She would love to have Amy around. The only problem was getting Amy's mother to agree with it. Amy had not seen her mother in years. She was a lonely, estranged daughter. Maybe her mother would soften when she knew that Amy was having a baby.

- - - - - - -

Amy explained the situation to Jack, and he agreed to take her to Port Royal.

As they stood on the dock, during the night so they wouldn't be seen, they had trouble saying goodbye.

"Jack, I love you," Amy allowed herself to be pulled tightly into Jack's arms. She hugged him as tightly as she could, weeping weakly into his chest. She felt his heart beating through his shirt. Jack kissed her head. She felt a tear fall into her hair. She let go of Jack and looked up. His eyes were wet with tears. Amy gave a sad smile.

"I love you, Amy," he said, barely in a whisper. She sighed, shook her head, and smirked.

"Come here, Jack," she took his face in her hands and leaned forward to kiss him. She came so fast that Jack wasn't expecting it. He was startled at first, but then he softened and kissed her back.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips. His hands wandered around her back and waist. Finally, they broke the kiss so they could get some air.

Amy said shakily, "I'll get a message to you when you can come and visit. I need to get settled in with my mother and sister first. Then you can come see me. It shouldn't be more than a month."

When she saw the sad look on Jack's face, she hugged him. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. And she meant it.

- - - - - - -

About half an hour later, Amy stood on the doorstep to her mother and sister's house. She knocked with a nervous hand. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. After a few seconds of thinking, she decided that she was definitely doing the right thing for her baby even it meant leaving Jack for a time.

When the door opened, Amy gasped in surprise.

The woman standing before her looked almost like her, except she had blonde hair instead of brown. She looked only a few years older.

"Amy!" the young woman shrieked in surprise. Amy was quickly enveloped in a strong hug. She was even lifted off her feet for a second or so. When she was firmly on the ground again, the woman held her at arm's length. "Amy, we thought we'd never see you again. Look at you! You've grown so much!" Amy smiled at her older sister. Then Cassie took her hand and pulled her into the house. Once they entered the sitting room, Cassie announced, "Mother, look who turned up!"

Mrs. Brown eyed her daughter before setting down her teacup. "Why Amy, it is so nice to see you. Sit down."

Amy sat down on one of the chairs beside her mother and took a deep breath. "Mother…Cassie…I came for some help."

Both Mrs. Brown and Cassie turned their full attention to Amy. Amy continued after taking another deep breath. "I need help because…I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Brown gasped, but Cassie barely even flinched. Amy's sister calmly asked, "How far along? And who are you pregnant by?"

Amy sighed, "I am about two months along. Have either of you heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

At that, Amy's mother gasped, "A pirate!" Then she fainted. Cassie laughed,

"She'll come around eventually. Come, and I'll take you upstairs."

Amy let Cassie lead her up two flights of stairs and into a small bedroom. It was furnished with a lot of fancy furniture and lace. The four-post bed had billowing curtains of white lace and fluffy bed linens. Cassie sat her down at the little writing desk and faced her.

"Now, Amy, I will be your midwife when you deliver. I have delivered several babies, and both the mothers and the babies have survived and become healthy people. I will also monitor and carefully plan your diet. You need to eat a lot of good food and get plenty of exercise. Every day, unless it is raining, you will have to go for a slow walk. It will also help to take warm baths, once the baby starts to kick. Do you understand?"

Amy's mouth dropped open a little. Then she jumped up into her sister's arms and hugged her.

"Oh, thank you, Cassie!" she cried happily.

Cassie smiled and patted her back. "Consider it a labor of sisterly love."


	5. Pregnancy Part One

**Chapter Five: Pregnancy Part One**

Amy was woken up the following morning with a warm washcloth on her face and a large tray of food on her lap. It full of all the things she loved: fresh fruit, buttered French bread, tea, and eggs. She wasted no time in eating it. She was thankful for her sister's support, so once Cassie had left, she said a quick prayer of thanks.

After Amy's morning nap, Cassie came back in with a calendar, a hammer, and a nail. "Amy," she said, "Do you know exactly how far along you are?"

Amy thought a while before answering, "Yes, it is two months to the day. I remember the exact night my baby was conceived."

Cassie circled the night Amy mentioned and crossed off the rest of the two months. Then she hammered the nail into the wall and hung the calendar from it. Then she instructed Amy, "You need to mark each day on this calendar, so we can easily track your pregnancy." Amy nodded and fell asleep again.

Month Three

As Amy dressed one morning, in a special maternity dress handed down from Cassie, she decided that it was time for Jack to come visit. Once she had taken care of her morning sickness, she sat at the writing desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

_My dear Jack,_

_Now is the time to visit me. My sister Cassie is taking good care of me and the baby. She is going to be my midwife when I deliver. She had delivered several babies, and both the mothers and the babies survived well. _

_Every night, before I go to bed, I think of you, and how our baby will grow up well. _

_I cannot wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Amy_

Amy sealed the letter in an envelope and handed it to Cassie. "Can you please take this to the docks and ask someone to deliver it to the _Black Pearl_? I have decided that Jack may visit now."

Cassie nodded and took the letter. When she came back, she assured Amy that the letter had gotten off safely.

- - - - - - -

A few days later, Amy was sitting on the porch swing when she saw Jack approach. She wasted no time running into his arms and kissing him. "Jack, it's so good to see you!" she shouted happily.

Cassie came out quickly and smiled when she saw her sister and Jack together. Amy took his hand and led him over. He shook Cassie's hand. "I cannot thank you enough for taking care of Amy for me."

Cassie shook her head, "No, thank _you_, Captain, for giving my little sister a baby. She seems happy that she will be raising a child." Jack smiled. Then Cassie got an idea.

"Jack, why don't you take Amy for a walk? She needs to get exercise."

"I think that's a great idea," Jack took Amy's hand. They set off down the road at an easy pace.

"This is nice," Amy mused as they walked down a sunlit path through the outskirts of a wooded area. All along the sides of the trail, colorful wildflowers grew. Then she looked over at Jack. "I have decided that you should visit me once a month, to give me plenty of time to rest and straighten things with Cassie between visits."

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "I can do that," he whispered.

When they were done with their walk, the sun was beginning to set. Jack left her at the front path that led to the house. He kissed her forehead and said, "I will be back in a month. I promise." Then he welcomed her into a gentle kiss. After a very long hug and another kiss, he smiled. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon. I love you."

- - - - - - -

That night, Amy left her windows open to fill her room with warm summer breeze. She was sitting on a stool. She bent forward while Cassie massaged her back. It really helped with the backaches that came as the baby was growing. Once Cassie was done, she put Amy to bed with a cup of warm tea.


	6. Pregnancy Part Two

**Chapter Six: Pregnancy Part Two**

Month Four

A few days before Jack's scheduled visit, Amy began to notice a few changes. She had definitely gained weight. There was definitely a lump that signified a baby growing in her belly. She had to get daily massages from Cassie to deal with the back pain. Her mother played no part in her prenatal care, but Amy didn't mind. All she really wanted was her sister.

When Jack's visiting day came, Amy sat on the porch swing like she had the last time. The hot summer sunshine quickly made her doze off. She woke up when she felt a kiss on her lips. She looked up to see Jack sitting next to her.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Jack asked with concerned in her voice. Amy smiled up at him.

"Jack, I'm so tired," she moaned. Her head drooped a little. He got up quickly.

"I'm going to go get your sister," he said, slightly panicky.

Amy heard two pairs of footsteps just before she slipped into darkness.

- - - - - - -

"Amy!" she heard an angelic voice. "Amy, can you hear me?"

Amy opened her eyes in a shock. She shot up into a sitting position. "Where's Jack?" she started to panic. Cassie gently pushed her back down onto the pillows and wrapped the covers around her.

"Shh," Cassie soothed. "Jack left. It took a long time, but I assured him that everything would be alright. Don't worry, Amy. You just got a little dehydrated." She gestured to a large pitcher of water on the bedside table. "You should drink one glass every hour or so for a couple days to replenish your fluids. You're going to need all you can get." With that, she left the room.

After a couple glasses of water, Amy fell asleep.

Month Five

Amy woke up the morning after Jack's visit to a slight movement in her belly. After feeling around for a minute or so, she felt a tiny little bump against her hand. Crying with joy, she shouted, "Cassie, come in here!"

Cassie was there in a few seconds. She hadn't completely woken up yet. She was still in her nightgown, and her hair was a mess.

"Amy, what happened?" she ran over to the bed.

Amy took her sister's hand and placed it over her belly. "Feel right here, "Amy directed. After a minute or so, Cassie's face held a huge smile.

"Oh, Amy, this is wonderful!" She shouted happily. She reached out and gave her sister a big hug. "I'll be right back with your breakfast." She blew a kiss to the baby and left the room. She came back about ten minutes later with Amy's breakfast tray. It held a bowl of cinnamon porridge, a bowl of fresh fruit pieces, and a large glass of milk. She felt Amy's womb again. After several more minutes, she took a pen and wrote something on the calendar. "I just marked that the baby has started kicking. It will help us in tracking your pregnancy." Then she left the room again. Amy ate her breakfast with a feeling of happiness filling her heart.

Month Six

Amy seemed to gain weight pretty quickly, close to a pound a week. Under Cassie's close guidance, she drank plenty of fluids, got enough exercise, and ate good food. She went to bed every night with a prayer in her heart.

When it came time for Jack to visit, Amy wasn't as tired as she had been the last time. She sat on the porch swing, fully awake, with the wind blowing through her hair. Once Jack arrived, she jumped quickly into his arms. He had a little trouble hugging her, because of the baby, but he managed. Once he let go, they sat down together on the porch swing.

Amy smiled. "Jack, I have a surprise for you." Watching his curious eyes, she took his hand and placed it over his belly. After a little while, he pulled his hand away in surprise. Amy sighed, took it again, and placed it over her belly. This time, Jack let it stay there. He gasped in surprise and smiled when he felt the kick. He took his hand away so he could kiss Amy. When he broke away, there was a huge smile on his face.

Amy laughed, "Jack, you truly look like a father." He smiled in return.

"I am the father of what will be the most beautiful baby in the world."

Amy smirked, "Hmm, I don't know. I was beautiful when I was a baby."

"Alright," Jack said, "Then I am the father of the _second_ most beautiful baby in the world."

"Oh, Jack, I'm just teasing. Our baby _will_ be the loveliest baby there is."

While they sat together on the swing, they talked about baby names. If the baby turned out to be a boy, they decided to name him Kyle. If the baby turned out to be a girl, she would be named Faith. Amy thought a while on those two names. She didn't care whether her baby was a boy or girl. She would take whatever she got, and she would treat him or her with as much love as she could give.


	7. Faith

**Chapter Seven: Faith**

The next few months of Amy's pregnancy went by well. There were no problems, and the baby was growing normally.

Then, the day came.

Amy went into labor late in the evening. She was eating dinner with Cassie when suddenly she felt a hard push in her womb. Then her water broke. She gasped out,

"Cassie, the baby's coming!"

Cassie jumped out of her chair, knocking it over in the process. It took all of her strength to lift Cassie out of her chair and carry her to the door. "Mother!" she called out, "Get the carriage! Amy's baby is coming!"

Mrs. Brown rushed outside and shouted for one of the drivers to bring the carriage. When she was back inside, she kissed Amy quickly on the forehead. "Be safe," she said quickly before going upstairs. Amy began to breathe more quickly. Then she began moaning.

"Cassie," she cried, "Help me!"

Cassie carried Amy down the porch steps and into the carriage that the driver had brought up. She shouted at the driver, "Go now! And hurry! We need to get Amy to the doctor!"

It was a fairly short carriage ride into town. When they got to the doctor's office, the driver carried Amy in while Cassie ran ahead. In no time, Amy was set down on a narrow bed in the delivery room. On the side table were rags, bowls of hot water, and a cross. Cassie pressed the cross into Amy's hand. "Take this, and don't let go of it."

"Jack!" Amy cried as Cassie removed her dress. She bunched the bodice up around her knees and bent over to examine the baby.

"Jack's not here," Cassie replied. She was scrubbing her hands furiously with soap and water.

"No!" Amy cried. "Jack HAS to be here! I won't give birth without him!"

Cassie tried to calm her down, "Amy, please. The baby needs to come out. Jack is not here. He can't get here in time. He's not due till tomorrow. We can't wait that long! We need to get that baby out NOW!" She was almost yelling.

Amy began to cry. "Cassie, I can't do this on my own."

"That's why I'm here with you!" Cassie was very emotional, but she didn't cry. Then she called out, "Get me another midwife! I need helped in here!" Then she bent over to examine Amy again. "Alright, sweetie, when I count to three, I want you to push!" At that moment, an older woman came into the room. Cassie wept with joy when she saw them. "Oh, thank the Lord!" The woman went to Amy's side and took one of her hands.. "Ok, Amy, you can do this! Ready?"

"No!" Amy wailed back.

"One…"

"No!"

"Two…" Cassie was ready. "Three!"

At that moment, Amy's head dropped. Cassie shrieked in terror. Another woman ran in.

"What's happened?" The woman, named Rachel, shouted. Cassie really was crying now.

"She's fainted! And she just went into labor!" Cassie fell to her knees, weeping. "They're going to die!" she wailed. The two other women sighed and pulled her to her feet. Then they took positions at Amy's womb. Rachel instructed the other,

"Sarah, go fetch the doctor."

Sarah quickly ran out of the room and came back with the doctor, an older man. He took in the situation and immediately ordered, "Rachel, get my tools. This calls for emergency procedures." Once she had left, he turned to Cassie. "Ma'am, you're going to have to wait outside." Then Cassie got angry.

"No, she's my sister. I was to be her midwife! I have a right to stay in here!" She had stopped crying and was glaring up into the doctor's eyes.

He sighed, "Alright, but stay out of our way."

- - - - - - -

Amy woke up to light. She sat up a little and saw Cassie sitting on a chair next to her bed, holding a bundle of blankets. She gasped with joy. Cassie looked up and smiled, "Look at your beautiful little daughter, Amy." She handed little Faith over to her sister. Amy took her gently and held her close to her chest. She marveled at the tiny little girl, wrapped in blankets. She had her mother's light brown hair, but her father's dark brown eyes. Amy gave her forehead a tiny kiss. Then she hugged the baby to her chest. "I love you, sweetheart. I love you, Faith." She held her baby for a long time, not wanting to let her go. She was so precious. Amy thought to herself, _Wait until Jack sees her._

As if by magic, Jack rushed into the room at that minute. Amy held Faith with one arm and hugged Jack with the other. Just after he kissed her, he looked at his daughter. With wide eyes, he lifted her into his arms and held her close. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "My beautiful little girl," and hugged her gently. Amy sighed and leaned back on the many pillows the doctor had put up for her. Cassie got up from her chair and walked over.

"Cassie," she said with a strong voice, "I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Me?!" Amy was surprised, "Cassie, it was _you_ who took care of me all this time! I'm proud of _you_."

Cassie laughed. "What can I say? What are sisters for?"

"Exactly," Amy stuck her tongue out. Cassie copied her, and they both began to howl with laughter. Suddenly, the doctor rushed in, followed by the two nurses.

"What's going on in here?" he glared at Jack and Cassie. "You _know_ that young woman needs rest."

Jack and Cassie stopped laughing and quieted down. Cassie sighed, "Well, Amy, we should get you to another room with a proper bed. This one is only meant for deliveries." Then Jack added, "I'll come by later tonight." He bent down to kiss her just before he left.

Cassie, with no effort, lifted Amy off of the bed. It was easier now that she didn't have a baby inside her. She carried her sister down the hall and into another bedroom, where there was a bed and crib set out for her. She put Amy down on the bed and wrapped the covers around her. Then she put baby Faith into her sister's arms.

"Sleep well, you two. I'll be back tonight to check on you." On her way out the door, Cassie blew them both a kiss. Just before Amy fell asleep, she said a quick prayer of thanks for Faith's safe birth.


	8. Family

**Chapter Eight: Family**

Later that evening, after Amy had had her dinner, Jack returned. Cassie led him into Amy's bedroom, where he sat down next to Amy on the bed. Amy was breastfeeding Faith. When Faith was done, Amy buttoned her nightgown and leaned back on the pillows. She was thankful to be done with the backaches and the morning sickness, but it had been worth it now that she had such a beautiful daughter.

Amy lifted Faith into Jack's arms. He cuddled her close to his chest and looked down into her eyes. She stared up at him. Amy laughed, "Babies tend to stare at the first things they see. The world is so strange to her. But she will grow to get used to it." Jack put Faith back in Amy's arms and leaned over to kiss her. She kissed him back, but gently. She was too tired to put any force or effort into it. Jack seemed to understand, so he went gently as well. Once he broke away, Amy said, "Jack, could you bring my mother in? I want to talk to her."

Jack left the room and came back with Mrs. Brown. He went back outside, leaving mother and daughter in the room together. Mrs. Brown sat down on a stool next to the bed.

Amy took a deep breath. "Mother, I'm sorry I was gone so long."

Mrs. Brown sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I should have gone looking for you. Instead, I just wallowed in sadness and watched your father die. I was never the best mother." She sighed and looked over towards the window. "I'm just glad to have you back. And I am thanking God for the safe delivery of such a beautiful granddaughter." She smiled down at her youngest daughter. "May I hold her?"

Amy smiled and answered, "Of course." She handed Faith up her mother. Mrs. Brown took the baby carefully and rocked her a little. She gave Faith a tiny kiss on her forehead before handing her back to her mother. Amy gently placed her back in the crib. "Mother, do you think you could bring me a cup of hot tea with honey?"

Mrs. Brown got up. "Of course; I'll be right back." She came back within ten minutes holding a cup of tea in a fancy cup and saucer. She set it down on the bedside table.

"Thank you, Mother. Jack can come back in now." Amy sipped her tea slowly, since it was still hot. The honey added sweetness, and also a bit of extra flavor. She was about halfway done when Jack came back in. He sat down on the stool and looked at Amy with fatherly pride in his eyes.

"You've made me proud, sweetheart," He leaned down and pecked her lips. "You've made me a proud father."

Amy laughed. "And you have made me a proud mother. Thank you, Jack." He reached out and gently caressed her face. His hand came to rest right over her womb. He took a deep breath.

"Amy, we have been through a lot together."

Amy gave a little laugh, "Yes, we have."

"We've come a long way from the night we first met."

"Yes."

"Amy…" Jack got down from the stool and kneeled beside the bed. "Will you marry me?" Amy was speechless. Jack gently took her left hand and pulled a ring out of one of the pockets of his vest. He paused just as he was going to slip it onto her finger. Amy smiled.

"Yes…yes, I will!"

Jack slipped the ring onto her finger and took her face in his hands, giving her a strong, loving kiss. Once they broke apart, Jack picked up Faith. He held his fiancé and daughter close to him and whispered, "We are a family now."

- - - - - - -

The wedding day arrived. Amy was in her room, getting dressed. Cassie was helping her.

First, Amy's face was washed thoroughly. Cassie combed her hair and styled it. A corset was put over Amy's bodice dress. Cassie tightened the laces so they were snug but not too tight. Amy's hair was in two French braids which circled around the back of her head like a crown. Cassie had woven white ribbons into the braids. Amy tugged on a pair of white stockings and put on her white heeled slippers. Then Cassie slipped the wedding dress over her head. Amy closed her eyes so she could feel the gentle hush of the silk as it flowed over her shoulders. Cassie buttoned the tiny buttons down the back. Amy opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like a princess. The dress fit her perfectly. It was made of white silk. The neckline went down in a wide but shallow V. Inch-wide straps held the dress in place and from them hung little fluttering silk sleeves. The bodice was snug to Amy's torso. The skirt puffed out a little, but not too much. It showed off her hips well, without making them the main attraction. Cassie passed the bouquet of white flowers to her sister. Then she took a long, hard look.

"Ok, we have to follow the old tradition: something old…" she pinned one of Amy's brooches right between her breasts. It was a white dove. "…something new…that's the dress…something borrowed…" she slipped a pearl bracelet onto Amy's right wrist. "Now for something blue…" After looking around in her jewelry box, she pulled out a tiny blue sapphire on a silver chain. She clipped it around Amy's neck. It was a short necklace, so it wouldn't interfere with the neckline of the dress.

"Now, let's make you the best wife you can be!" Cassie said enthusiastically. She stopped to adjust her own cobalt-blue dress. She was the matron of honor. Her hair was in a braided bun. She took Amy's arms and led her out to the carriage. It was a short ride to the outdoor garden where the wedding was taking place. It was to be a fairly large ceremony. Mrs. Brown and Cassie had called upon every family member and friend that they could find.

When they arrived, Amy couldn't seem to get out of the carriage. They were around behind one of the sheds, so they couldn't be seen yet.

"I'm so nervous," Amy whined.

Cassie took her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be fine. Are you my little sister or not?" When she got a smile out of her, she led her sister up to the open gate of the garden. Cassie was to walk down first and take her place next to where Amy would stand. Amy counted to ten, and once Cassie was in her place, she began taking slow steps down the aisle. Jack was standing at the altar, wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, and a black vest. He looked so handsome, and his smile made her keep walking. In no time, she was up at the altar, looking into his eyes and smiling. She looked out at the congregation and saw her mother up front, holding baby Faith.

The preacher began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in the holiest bonds of matrimony."

Amy barely listened until the vows came up.

"Do you, Captain Jack Sparrow, take Amelia Elizabeth Brown to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Jack smiled. "I do," he said, looking into Amy's eyes.

"And do you, Amelia Elizabeth Brown, take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Amy's reply was barely louder than a whisper.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Captain, you may kiss the bride."

Jack gently took Amy's face in his hands and placed a small, gentle kiss on her lips. When they broke away, Amy whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jack replied.

- - - - - - -

After the ceremony, all the single ladies gathered near the carriage, where Amy stood, waiting to throw her bouquet. She quickly kissed one of the white blossoms for luck, took a deep breath, and threw it high over her shoulder. There was a collective shriek as every woman reached for it. Finally, Amy turned around to see the bouquet in the hands of her friend Caroline. She happily waved at the future bride before the carriage began to move. Amy sat down, with Faith in her arms.

Jack put an arm around his new wife. She snuggled into his chest. With Faith in her arms, she truly felt like part of a family.


End file.
